Frozen
by Seraphic Melody
Summary: Winter: a season of beauty, power, cruelty... or was it? AU, slight Nightmare x Alice


_Characters; Crysta Snowpigeon-centric, slight Alice x Nightmare_

_Disclaimer; All rights go to Quinrose where due_

* * *

**Frozen**

There was always something she liked about polar bears.

Crysta Snowpigeon tapped her finger daintily against her chin as she considered the thought and the animal before her. They were majestic animals, powerful, imposing, and undoubtedly beautiful. But something about this particular bear seemed especially magnificent. But what?

She tilted her head to the side as she further regarded it. Maybe it was the fur that she liked. It was such a pristine shade of white, reminiscent to the soft winter snow she dearly loved. She sighed and supposed it didn't matter. Polar bears were one of her favorite animals. Second to rabbits. Always second to rabbits.

Though one particular rabbit always made her question such proclivities.

"It's beastly." At the sound, she languidly turned her head as Sidney Black waltzed forward to stand beside her, eyeing the bear with a wrinkle of disgust on his nose. "You already have a polar bear in your collection. Was it necessary to freeze another?"

"The bear was attempting to intrude on my territory. I don't take well to trespassers. Besides, I wanted to capture it in a particular moment." She looked back up to it. The bear's teeth were bared, his mouth wide open in a ferocious roar, his large paw raised and ready to strike. Such ferocity was breathtaking, even more so now that it was frozen in beautiful ice. She sighed in appreciation at the sight.

Sidney seemed only disgruntled. "I cannot say I am particularly surprised you like it. It is a lot like you in a sense - ruthless and cruel just like the winter season you reign over, your majesty."

Crysta smiled at the remark. "Does not."

Then in one fluid motion she raised her rifle and released a single shot. The frozen bear broke into several pieces, flying out in a beautiful array of crystal. She returned her firearm to its normal state and wiped her hands. "Please make sure you inform a servant to clean this mess up, would you?"

Sidney only nodded his head, watching as se waltzed carefreely back inside her castle, leaving in her wake a scatter of shining ice.

'_Not cruel... of course._' He kept those thoughts to himself, kicked a piece of ice away from his foot, and trailed after her.

"You really should not be straining yourself. Your powers grow weaker when the seasons change. You need to take better care of yourself."

She then automatically tuned him out as he proceeded to lecture her further, turning instead to examine her palace, the picture of pure wintry perfection. She paused a moment at a mirror, admiring first the fine crystal surface before examining her reflection with a sense of pride. The woman she saw was a queen who had power, longevity, and beauty. She could have anything she wanted and keep it forever in a pristine block of ice. What more could she need?

For some reason she did need _something_. She watched as her reflected self frowned, appearing like a small crack against the winter glass.

There was something missing in her long life, but she could not fathom what. She tried suppressing such sensations and concentrating on other things to distract herself with - changing the decor of her home, adding more exciting trinkets and creatures to her already extensive frozen collection. But no matter how she adjusted the design of her halls or how beautiful her newest item was, the feeling never went away.

What was it? What could possibly be missing?

She shook her head, forced her gaze away from the mirror, and asked a question to help focus her thoughts elsewhere. "What was it you wished to speak to me about, Sidney? You usually don't seek me out unless it's something important."

"Well for one thing you are scheduled to soon meet with the Spring Court. I know you dislike the Spring Queen, but you cannot possibly avoid the meeting any longer," he said.

Crysta scowled at the mention of the horrid Spring Queen Vivaldi. She was deplorable company, garish and hotheaded, hailing from a season that always destroyed her beautiful ice. She was sure Vivaldi cared even less for her. Not that she cared or anything considering the feelings were mutual.

"And the other issue is concerning your... guest."

"Has he improved?" she asked, keeping her voice aloof and disinterested. Still, a strange sense of anticipation rushed through her veins as she awaited anxiously for an answer.

"He's still asking about _her_."

The news was less than welcoming. Her brow twitched in annoyance, but a smile appeared on her smooth face "Really? Still? Well then perhaps I can try talking him out of it."

Before Sidney could interject to stop her, Crysta already stormed off, walking quickly towards a certain room, towards a certain person. She did not bother even knocking on the door, entering into the room with a dramatic flourish and swing of the ice door.

"Well don't you seem cozy?"

She watched as the mountain of furs slowly moved and rustled, eventually revealing a young man. A beautiful young man with lovely gray hair and an equally striking gray eye.

Her smile widened. "Do you like the furs, Nightmare?"

"I... it's still cold." Nightmare Gottschalk said in the midst of his shivering, huddling closer got the fur blankets, and hacking into a handkerchief.

"I told you that you'll grow acclimated to the cold in due time. Don't worry," she said cheerfully. Seeing the paleness of his features, she momentarily wondered if she should have skinned the polar bear instead of frivolously breaking it like she did. After all polar bear fur must be extremely warm, right? She decided to consider the thought later and refocused her attention on him.

"Perhaps I could get you something else to help you? Maybe a drink or some food or..."

"I want to see her."

This words struck her silent. Nightmare kept his gaze firmly on her as he held the furs tighter, burning with a sense of resolution.

"I want to go home."

She struggled to keep the smile on her face. "But aren't you happy here? Do I not give you everything so you're comfortable? You do not need her."

"Crysta, this is not right."

His voice was warm, determined. It sent a strange feeling to curl and sting in her chest.

"How many times do I have to say you that you cannot keep me here."

She curled her fingers around her arm to stop herself from shaking.

"I do not belong here. I belong with..."

"Silence!" Nightmare huddled back down into the covers as the Snow Queen let loose a burst of cold, leaving a chilling frost on the surface of the furs and parts of his exposed hair. "You are not leaving here. You are staying from now on. Do you not understand that?"

He did not say another word. He watched her quietly as she slowly composed herself, eyes wide, chest heaving. Her expression seemed dark and cold, staring blankly at the ice walls.

"You only need more time..." She murmured to herself. The thought seemed to brighten her morose disposition. "Yes, you only need more time!"

"Crysta..."

"Now I will be leaving now. There is much for me to do since the seasons are soon to change. Feel free to call Sidney or me if you ever need anything!"

"But, wait!"

And soon she was gone before he had a chance to say another word, the sounds of his coughs echoing in her ears. She took deep breaths to calm herself, concentrating on the sounds of her footsteps against the hard floor.

"He will adjust. He will get used to this place. He will forget about her," she told herself aloud, her voice echoing softly against the walls. She looked back momentarily at the lone doorway, thinking about the young man inside. "He will care about only me one day. I'll see to it."

* * *

Nightmare Gottschalk was the first guest that she brought into her home not frozen solid. She did fancy the idea of freezing him. He would be even more beautiful in ice. Much like how the Snow King was perfectly immaculate.

But for some reason he was different.

Looking at her, talking to her, actually alive and breathing before her was strangely important. She wanted something from him, needed something, a something that only came from him alive than iced over. Was it companionship, attention, or... what? Whatever it was she did not rightly pinpoint.

Still, no matter how much time and care she offered him, he never reciprocated any of her feelings. He only cared for that silly mortal girl.

The thought made her frozen veins colder. Just what exactly did that girl have that she, the Snow Queen, did not? She was only a mere human, plain and unimposing when placed in comparison to her. What was the difference between the two? Was Crysta not the embodiment of winter? A season of power? A season of elegance? A season of true pristine beauty?

She stopped pacing around to look at a particular collection piece. It was a polar bear, staring at her with defiant eyes, lips pulled back to expose sharp teeth, standing tall, fearless against her, the Snow Queen. Perhaps that there is the polar bear's true beauty - its sheer force of defiant power and destructive strength, tearing down anything that dare stood in its path. To her, they were animals of pride, of power, of dignity...

'_It is a lot like you in a sense - ruthless and cruel just like the winter season you reign over._'

"No, it's not," she mumbled aloud. Still, Sidney's words reverberated in her head, causing a strange pang her cold chest.

Then her mind wandered off to a memory of Nightmare, watching as he stared out through the open window, always looking so wistful, so hopeful, always so full of longing. Longing for someone that was not her.

Without thinking, she pulled her rifle out and fired a loud thunderous shot.

The shards broke out into several large pieces, flying out into every possible direction of the collection room. Crysta stood there for a few moments, her breath uneven, fanning out in white wisps. She glanced down at one of the larger shards remaining and stared into her reflection of herself. Just her. No one else there reflected by her. She suddenly became aware of the silence pervading throughout her empty collection room, the sheer irreconcilable solitude and emptiness.

She dropped her rifle onto the floor, wrapped her arms tightly over her chest, and hurried out the room, not noticing the single drop of precipitation that fell onto cold cheek.

* * *

The change of seasons was exhausting. It was an exchange of power, the rise of the rulers of Spring while diminishing the brunt of her own strength. Warmth always made her feel tired, and she wanted nothing more than to just sleep. She usually was not in the mood to do much of anything, let alone the seasonal politics Sidney kept badgering her to deal with.

To the say the least, she was less than enthused to have a trespasser enter her domain.

"Give him back."

The Snow Queen slowly raised her head when a mortal girl marched into her throneroom, her eyes burning, insolent. It only took one look of her haggard appearance to know who she was.

"A... Alice!"

Nightmare shuffled forward, blanket wrapped tightly around him, his one visible eye shining in a way that she had never seen, at least never seen towards her.

Strangely enough she was bothered by it.

"My, a mere human coming into my domain and making such demands? How amusing." Her lips curled to cold smile, and she leaned her head on her hand. "Now why should I, the ruler of this domain, listen to you, a mere mortal?"

"Because I love him." Such a simple statement caught her completely off guard. Alice's resolve did not waver, the determination still alight in her eyes. "And because I love him, no matter where you take him, I will come after you until I rescue him."

Her voice failed her, leaving her speechless. She glanced over to Nightmare, gaze locked onto Alice, redness warming his pale white cheeks, a smile cracking on his blue-tinged lips, his own heart seeming to glow in his eye.

In that moment, looking at those two stare at each other, she knew exactly why Nightmare could never reciprocate her feelings. Why he could not truly stay with her. What this homely mortal had that she did not.

Love. In its purest and most passionate form, Alice had love in her heart, radiating warmly throughout her entire being, burning through her eyes.

Her hand instinctively grasped her chest, feeling something twist and coil in pain.

Still she kept her composure. "Alright, fine. He may leave."

Alice and Nightmare stared at her in shock.

"R... Really? You're letting him leave with me?" Alice asked dubiously, expecting more of a fight.

"Of course. Your valor and love has made me feel generous. I will permit you to leave with your lover with winter's blessing."

She kept her expression aloof when Nightmare looked up at her for a moment before running to Alice side embracing her tightly. Hot tears formed in her eyes, and they kissed each other, with such passion, with such happiness, with such love.

Her fingers tightened over her chest, and she fought to remain expressionless.

"Now go. The seasons are soon to change, and it makes me weary," she said.

"Y... Yes of course." Nightmare looked up at her one last time, smiling at her. "Thank you, Crysta."

That simple act, those three simple words, disarmed her. She sat there, wide-eyed and speechless, as the two left her frozen throneroom, hand in hand and with love in their eyes.

Then she was left all alone. To her empty ice palace. To the emptiness in her cold chest.

"You have grown soft, my queen."

She turned her head as Sidney appeared by her side, his expression deadpan with a hint of bemusement. "I always thought winter was cruel and relentless, especially when it came to something she wanted."

"But winter can be gentle when faced with true beauty," she countered softly and turned to stare at the doorway.

She had never seen such a handsome sight, one as dazzling and pure as true love. It was an emotion she could never feel, her heart so cold and unfeeling like the surrounding ice that made her domain. It was the one thing that she was lacking, one thing that she wanted and craved, but she just could not have.

But what was love? If she truly was honest with herself, she never felt it before. After all winter was not a season known for its romantic tendencies. The Snow King was a mere desire, freezing him so he was forever immaculate at her side. Sidney was a plaything, a cranky yet amusing toy in her ice kingdom. Was Nightmare any different?

Why did she capture Nightmare? Was it truly as an act of love? Did she really think that he could love her as much as he loved Alice? Could the frozen, unfeeling winter feel something so warm and pure as love or was such emotions closed off to her?

The thoughts only weighed heavier and heavier in her chest.

"You can leave too, Sidney." He arched a dark brow in confusion. Crysta stared out into empty space, her eyes hazy, wistful. "I do no want it to seem like I am forcing you to remain with me here. You served me well, and you are allowed to leave with them if you wish."

The rabbit stared at her for a long moment, studying the uncharacteristic solemnity on her face, the solid planes of her features. "I remain here not because you order me to stay, but because I wish too. I will continue serving you and keeping you on task whether you like me to or not," Sidney said evenly. Crysta visibly relaxed, releasing any fear from her shoulders. Still she kept her gaze forward, wanting, longing, yearning.

_Drip._

The prime minster flinched when a drop of water fell on his nose. He glanced up in alarm then turned to gaze at the lone Snow Queen, at the uncharacteristic color in her normally pale cheeks, at the wet droplets pooling underneath her throne.

"I think you should get going. The change of seasons weakens your powers, and you need to rest for the next winter solstice," he said hurriedly, flinching as yet another drop that fell on his head.

She nodded her head, allowing Sidney to guide her away, oblivious as her icy throne began to melt away.

_For love, can melt even the coldest of hearts._

* * *

**A/N:** Much like most others in this world, I adore Disney's _Frozen_, but the original Snow Queen always held a special place in my heart. So I tried writing my own little loose adaptation... with an incredibly unoriginal title, but I digress.

My usual disclaimer is I haven't played the daiya no kuni games and representations of said daiya characters are purely headcanon and based off things I've read. I thought I'd take some small liberties because it's an AU, but still sorry if everyone is really OoC.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
